


Black Wolf

by KotarouHootdini



Series: WereWorld [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kozume Kenma, One Night Stands, Sex, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotarouHootdini/pseuds/KotarouHootdini
Summary: Kenma, a cat, should not be hopping into bed with an unknown wolf. He does it anyway.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: WereWorld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	Black Wolf

Kenma had 15 minutes to kill, but after 2 hours already; it felt like years off his life.

The omega slouched over his Gameboy, leaning without taking his eyes off the screen, to lick the paper straw into his mouth. The milkshake was cool, smooth and perfect for the hot day.  
No matter how many times he'd run from city to city, hiding in the shadows and staying in crowded motels, he hated it. Too much noise, too long hours, oo many humans.  
And Kenma hated humans. There odour, their smoking habits, the smell of weed young ones seemed to expel. Well, at least they were better than his own kind, and definitely better than dogs. He should amend that statement; Kenma hated people. And the world had a lot of people, human, dog, cat even rat clans scurried the undercity. 

Alone, in such a place, was nerve wracking, made worse by the warmth crawling under his skin, he could tell he was toeing the edge of a full blown heat. But, until the shitty motel let in new occupants this afternoon, Kenma would have to wait it out.  
He couldn't afford suppressants, but heats weren't the porn industry; 3 days fucking and screwing like rabbits; unless of course, you were a rabbit. It was just a few days of horniness, above average wanking and an excessive amount of food.  
For Kenma, it was also, a forced vacation from his video games. He'd completed them all years ago, but lacked funds to buy more. It was probably good for him, didn't mean he had to like it. His mother had always told him to go outside more, play games. He was glued to a screen. 

So heats weren't terrible, but they were annoying. And it was more than tempting to find aid during a heat. Someone to do all the work so Kenma could sleep and eat and orgasm with little to no effort.  
He could never act on it. Kenma couldn't trust a human, they found were's interesting, like exhibits, wanted to Keep them in zoos or in research labs. 

Yeah, no thanks. 

And a were? Absolutely not, he'd left his fmaily for a good reaosn and planned on never-ever rejoining a clowder. Kenma was much more happy on his own and planned to stay that way. Furthermore, Werecats had anatomy not dissimilar to an actual cats, that meaning they had pronged dicks. While many found that fantasy rather appealing, it was not for Kenma. Ever. 

The door to the bar opened, and a stranger entered, tall, messy black hair and dark yellow eyes that shifted over the room. The focussed in on Kenma. 

He swivelled back to his game, and slurped on his drink. 

The stranger seated himself, two seats down, waving down the bar tender with a loose grin and friendly ease that made Kenma's hackles raise. 

Then the smell, warm, smoky and spicy, a hint of the outdoor and of musk drifted to him. Alpha. His inner feline purred, but he was on edge now. Had he wondered into some clan's territory? Would he be attacked?

Kenma ignored him, hissing under his breath when his character died. He should've been paying more attention. He took an angry sip of his drink, only to find it empty. He cursed again. 

Ridiculous.

He looked up to glare at his glass, the stranger's reflection distorted across the curve. He turned to the shining bottled behind the bar. He realised the alpha was looking at him, not trying to hide it, just leaning on his hand and watching. 

"Horizontal tango," The man said suddenly, and for a moment Kenma thought he was offering. "And whatever this fine thing just finished."

The bar tender nodded curtly, and collected Kenma's glass, a fresh apple and banana milkshake slide under his nose, the dusting of sugary crumbs on top made it one of his favourites. He eyed the drink, seemed innocent enough. He took a gulp. Almost purring as it slid down his throat. He didn't hear, the cocktail slide across the wood, or the spine tingling sound of the other man swallowing. 

"Good?" The alpha asked, and Kenma, despite not having cared for a long time, had certain manners built into him; or, canned into him rather.

He nodded and swivelled to face him. "Yes, thank you."

"What you playing?" The man checked his watch, shiny, posh lookin'.

"SuperMario 3." Kenma muttered, taking another sip. He had to cut this off somehow, his heat was close and there was a hot af alpha asking about video games of all things. 

"I always liked Mario Cart more than the others."

"Take that back." 

Kenma should've stopped there, ignored the alpha, drank his drink like a shot and then legged it. But the man didn't come off as creepy, even as he teased and prodded at the omega, he felt the sense that the alpha was somehow safe; that in itself was a dangerous thought.

Even as the alpha laughed, deep and joyfully at something Kenma had said, something forgotten rather quickly, he felt no ill ease with him. Again, dangerous thoughts. 

Kenma felt his face growing hot, the alpha's intense gaze made his skin crawl; and not in the way old men staring did on the bus, not tingling with pleasure.  
Dangerous thoughts, Kenma, Dangerous. He'd blame it on the heat, and more on with his life. Preferably quickly and without a backwards glance. 

He checked the time. The motel was open. 

A sudden flush of heat, and all he wanted to do was curled up in the Strangers lap and grind his heat to nothin'.  
Dangerous, Kenma. Don't think about it.

He should've have left, the second a third milkshake was offered he should have run for the hills. Not asked for a special one from the alpha; because A. Cringe, honestly, that was a bad pick up line if he ever heard one. And B. Simply not a good idea to get into bed with a stranger. 

Kenma wasn't familiar with the motel, off the beaten track, a 5 minute walk from the little bar he'd been in. But the Stranger made good company, smelt nice and actually offered to carry Kenma's bag because he looked slightly tired. 

Kenma definitely didn't struggle to say no.

The elevator felt hot, too hot, crowded by the tall alpha while Kenma leaned into the furthest corner. His tail twitched under his shirt. He tried to steady himself, a deep breath; but his lungs engulfed the warm, spicy scent and he squirmed, his thighs felt clammy and the first sensation of wetness slicked between his cheeks. 

A tiny room, dominated by the medium bed, the door to the bathroom open to see gleaming tiles and a surprising sized shower.

So shower sex was an option?

The stranger faced Kenma, tilted his chin up. "You sure?"

No, but also Yes. Was this a good idea? No. Should he hightail it out of there and never look back? Most likely. Did he want this? Yes.

"Yes." Kenma said, a bit louder than he meant. 

"Good," He growled, pressing closer and bending, eyes darting to Kenma's lips. 

"What's your name?" Kenma asked quickly.

He jerked back, then smirked, slow and careful he met Kenma's gaze. "Call me, Kuro Okami."

A wolf.

"You?"

"Kenma," He gasped as Kuro pressed close, mouth claiming Kenma's own. Lips parted and tongs meetings in a slick embrace. Kuro's arms enclosed his waist, Crushing him up and against Kuro's chest, head tilting just so; there. Mouths melded together. His toes strained to keep him close, arms wrapping around the alpha's neck as they kissed.  
He was lifted with ease from the soft carpet, large hands gripping his ass cheeks, fingers pressed in-between. "Fuck." Kuro growled into his mouth, as Kenma wrapped two lean legs about his waist. 

It wasn't enough, and Kenma broke back and tugged at his own shirt, Kuro keeping his up as if holding a twig. Like breathing air. It felt right.

Kenma struggled to untangle his buttons, until Kuro balanced him, holding his against him with one firm hand, the other ripping his shirt open.

"That cost me $5." Kenma muttered, as he shrugged himself out of it.

"I'll buy you three," Kuroo promissed, before dragging a hand through his hair, knotting it in a fist. "Can I leave a mark."

"Leave as many as you like."

He head was tilted, held, and teeth grazed his jaw. He watched the ceiling fan spin languidly. His tong flicked over a sensitive spot, and he groaned, grinding down on sharp hips, and the raised fabric between.

Felt good.

Desire left his light headed, his head pushed back so their lips could meet once more.

"You sure?" Kuro asked yet again.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, not fucking fuck me."

The smirk than stalked onto Kuro's features could cut glass, was predatory in a way that made Kenma's kitty purr. They kissed.

Kissed like Kenma had never been kissed before, tong and nibbling teeth, barely restrained groans and hard lengths sending pleasure shivering up his spine.

They tumbled back, the bed rising up to embrace them, tongs still curled up together.

Eventually the alpha pulled back, spit trailing between them. "Gorgeous." He then dived for Kenma's throat, nudging him to tilt his head, leaving an expanse of pale creamy kiss to mottle with hickies. 

It was intoxicating.

Kuro shifted down, kissing and sucking into Kenma's chest, then rolling a hardened nipple under his tong. Kenma gasped, fisting the sheets as his chest rocked up into the sensitive. 

Teeth grazed it, other hand coming up to roll and pinch the other. Dragging a long low moan from the omega, writhing below him. "Good huh?"

A smirk never look so sexy before.

He shifted lower down, towards soggy underwear and Kenma's painfully hard dick. The button to his zipper was popped open in a smooth movement, Kenma lifting himself on shaky arms to watch. 

Kuroo leaned forward, nuzzling at his groin. Then - well damn - took the zipper between his teeth and slowly, so slowly pulled in down.

Kenma felt his cunt clench in anticipation. This was so so much better than toys and fantasies. 

His trousers underwear were tugged from him, shoes and socks pulled too, leaving him bare and expose. He felt simultaneously shy and empowered.

"Fuck." The curse was uttered with obvious reverence. Empowered it was then.

The alpha sat back, ripping of his shirt and flinging it to join Kenma's stuff on the floor, then freed his dick. It was a good bulge to grind on, but hell, it was bigger than any of Kenma's toys, flared at the base.

He'd forgotten about that.

The thought made him drool.

He watched, entranced, as the alpha shifted out of his clothes, leaving him, in all his glory, bared. He reached for his shoulder bag, dumped by the bed, and pulled out a condom, dumping it on the bed to reach for Kenma. 

He gathered the omega up and close, hot hard muscle contrasting with the silky hot skin covering it all. It felt like aphrodisiac. 

Kenma let out a whine, submissive and his head dropped, displaying the already bruising skin.

Kuro lifted his knee, and then ducked before Kenma had time to prepare, slick hot tongue gliding over his folds and underside of his dick, Kenma crying out thrusting upwards towards the oh so good pleasure.

A hand clamped over his hips, pinning him and the alpha buried his face between soft thighs. The fingers of his other hand came up, circling the moist skin until slipping inside. 

"You don’t have to." Kenma gasped, grinding down on the intrusion. "I had - I had - toy." He was panting, but Kuro dipped three fingers inside, finding him still loose and pliant.

He pulled away, and twined their fingers together. "You're gonna forget your own name." He promised.

"Porn talk. Original." Kenma grumped, despite the extra slick that dribbled from him.

"But effective!" The alpha chucked, Ripping open the packet and sliding it over his cock. The leaned over Kenma, pinning his hands either side of his head. "Ok?"

Kenma nodded frantically. "Come on." He hissed, wriggling. He spread his legs, pulling his legs up and close to his chest. Kuro grinded against, his cock sliding through his folds while Kenma moaned and gasped beneath him, slick gathered over the plastic.

He wrapped his legs around him hips, grinding up as Kuro pressed in, the head popping pass the first ring of muscle, as they both groaned. Kuro paused, peppering Kenma's cheeks with quick kisses and then a slow intermate press of the lips. 

Kuro pushed in, Kenma pinned tight against the bed, only able to take what was handed out. The alpha sheathed himself in a smooth glide, both of them gasping their pleasure, shared breath between open mouths.

Fireworks exploded where the connected, racing to fill every pore of Kenma's being. Kuro pulled back, slow, then thrusting back in with all those powerful muscle behind each push.

Slowly at first, enjoying Kenma's little gasps and moans, until Kenma demanded more, hands scrabbling on the alpha's broad back. 

The alpha panted into the omega's necks, littering pecks as his hips picked up speed until heavy balls slapped against his ass in a harsh rhythm, inflated skin stretching his hole more and more, each time getting further inside. 

Kenma shivered at the delicious groan Kuro made, right next to his skin. 

He wasn't sure if all sex was like this.

This intense.

This powerful.

Spine tingling, exotic, passionate.

He had a feeling it was a rare thing. 

The angle changed, and his core throbbed, toes curling, dick twitching, his felt wet and full and something - something not physical. 

An organism but so wild, and powerful. Rising up and threatening to swallow him whole. 

Thrusts became erratic, hard, driving that wave taller and taller. 

Kenma cried, his dick spurting weakly as slick drenched his thighs. "Knot?" Kuro asked, the voice weak through the fog of pleasure.

"Please!"

It pressed within him, huge and swelling. Hot thick cum followed, filling the condom. 

Kenma collapsed back into the bed, Kuroo falling on top of him with a groan. The weight was comforting in an unexpected way, the knot inside of him, insistent on his g-spot. 

A hand curved between the strands of his hair, pulling it so that he could reach his mouth.

They made out, moist and intermate until Kenma made a sleepy noise, and pulled away, tucking himself in Kuro's neck until they were both curled together on their side. 

Kenma fell asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue! I do have a few bits written, so very possible!
> 
> I am doing a second installment (Ennoshita x Tanaka) in the were-world because there is not enough Omega!Ennoshita and Alpha!Tanaka
> 
> Feedback is welcome


End file.
